My Tutor
by the moon of my life
Summary: Finn is failing Spanish so Will has Santana tutor him. On top of that, they have to do a duet. Finn becomes attracted to Santana who starts feeling emotions she's never felt before: love. How will Rachel react about this fatal attraction? R
1. One

**This is my first Glee fanfic so go easy on the reviews please. Finn Hudson is failing Spanish so Mr. Schuester has Santana Lopez tutor him. On top of that, the two have to do a duet together for Glee Club. Soon, Rachel Berry is upset because Finn is spending less time with her and Puck is jealous because Santana is getting less attracted to him. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but it is my second favorite show**

Finn's POV

I sat in Spanish class, staring at the board with a blank expression. I started tapping my foot, I kept glancing at the clock and back the board.

"Finn! Can you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Shue asked, I blinked and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"..."

"Since you don't know, your going to stay after class", he said, some people snickered.

"Sorry Mr. Shue", I mumbled, Mr. Shue's face softened.

"Just pay attention next time. Anyway", he said then continued lecturing. I stared lazily at him then my eyes wondered away to Rachel who was taking notes. She glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled at her then looked at Quinn who was listening to Mr. Shue. I saw Puck staring lazily at the board then I my eyes landed on Santana. She was talking and laughing with Brittany. Santana looked pretty when she laughed and smiled... Soon the bell rang and I stayed in my seat. I saw Santana heading out the door but was stopped by Mr. Shue.

"Santana, I need you to stay too", he said, she groaned and sat down next to me.

"Finn, you're close to failing this class and I need you to bring you grades up", he said, my eyes widen.

"What? If I fail this class then I can't play football anymore", I said, Santana raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Because you have the highest grade in this class. I need you to tutor Finn", he said, Santana's mouth opened and I tensed up.

"Why do I have to do this? Shouldn't Berry do this?"

"Please Santana. If you do, I'll count this as extra credit and I'll give you a solo in Glee Club if you raise his grade from a F to a C or higher"

Santana sat there with a scowl on her face, her arms and legs were crossed. She sighed and glanced over at me, I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Fine, I'll do it but I get to pick the song right?"

"Course, you two can go now"

I got up and followed Santana out the door.

"Okay Hudson, where do you want me to tutor you?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Wherever is fine", I answered, she sighed then looked at me.

"Guess we can go to your house after Glee Club"

I nodded and I saw Santana smirk at me.

"What?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nothing Finnocence, just go to class", she said, I was confused for a minute but shrugged it off.

…

I sat next to Santana as usual, for some reason she sits next to me. I glanced over at her then my eyes became glued to her body. She had really sexy legs but this is Santana, everything about her is sexy unlike Rachel who wears sweaters with animals but only once in awhile she wears something sexy.

"Like what you see Hudson?"

I hurry looked at her face, she was smirking and she licked her lips. Her dark chocolate eyes bored into mine and I forgot what I was supposed to say. Her face was so beautiful...

"Uh... yes?" I said, her smirk widen and she turned away from me and payed attention to Mr. Shue who just walked in.

"Today's assignment is to do a duet-" Mr. Shue said, Rachel pointed at me then her. "with someone who you normally don't work with". Some people groaned and I glanced over at Santana.

"Hey Santana"

"What?"

"Wanna do a duet together?"

She turned to face me, she smiled then touched my knee. I saw her look at Rachel who was watching the whole thing then back at me.

"Sure Hudson, I'd love to be your partner", she purred, I blushed and smiled. She smiled too then scooted her chair closer to mine.

Santana's POV

"Sure Hudson, I'd love to be your partner", I purred, Finn just blushed and had a goofy smile on his face. I smiled and scooted my chair closer to his. I saw Rachel staring at us, I smirked at her. It's so much fun making people jealous, I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of _this_?

"Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Shue asked, no one asked any questions.

…

I walked with Finn to his car until someone stopped us.

"Finn! Where are you going with... her?" she asked, obviously talking about me.

"Mr. Shue said that she has to tutor me", Finn said then looked at me.

"Yeah, so now I have to help him and your taking up time from him learning, do you want Finn to fail Berry?" I asked, Rachel shook her head.

"No! I never want Finn to fail", she answered. I linked arms with Finn and started heading for exit.

"Well, we have to go", I said without looking back.

"Uh, bye Rachel", Finn called, I heard Rachel say goodbye. "Are we gonna pick the song too?". I nodded, I know Finn's an idiot, so it might take all day to tutor him.

**~11/20/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	2. Tutoring

Finn's POV

"Repeat after me. Mi nombre es Santana"

"Mi nombre es Santana"

Santana slapped herself.

"No you idiot! You say mi nombre es _Finn_", she exclaimed then sighed.

"Sorry. I'm not that smart", I mumbled.

"You just realized that?" she asked, I glared at her. Man, Santana can be mean sometimes. Her face softened and she did a little stretch... that was... nice. "Lets do something else".

"Do you know how to play that?" I asked then pointed at my Xbox360. She eyed it then shrugged.

"Maybe. What games do you have?" she asked then crawled next to me.

"Call of Duty", I replied, she rolled her eyes.

"Does every guy have that?" she asked then leaned on me. "Lets play, I bet I'll kick your ass". I smirked, she doesn't know that I'm the best at this.

"Oh really?"

She nodded and I passed her a controller. The game turned on and I picked multiplayer.

"Which gun should I pick?" she asked, I grabbed her controller and picked one for her. I looked at her and smiled, she gave a quick smile then turned to the TV. Every time I would shoot her or come close to her in the game, she would squeal or scream. I laughed when she dropped her controller the first time I shot her. She wasn't acting like how she was at school. At school she acts bitchy and doesn't show any vulnerable sides but when she's with me she acts different. I felt heat coming off of someone else, I looked and saw Santana leaning on my shoulder. I flinched when I heard a shot, I looked and saw that I died.

"Ha! In your face Hudson!" Santana exclaimed then started doing a victory dance. I laughed at her then she fell on my lap. We laughed then she stared at me, before I could say anything, Kurt walked into our room_**(Correct me if I'm wrong but Finn and Kurt did move in together, no?)**_. He seemed surprised to see Santana here.

"Uh... hey Kurt", I said awkwardly, I felt Santana move away from my lap. Kurt put his bag down and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. Can I asked why there is a Cheerio here in our room?" Kurt asked, I blushed.

"I'm his tutor", Santana said proudly, Kurt looked... what was that word again? Oh yeah, skeptic.

"Really? Then why were you on his lap?" he asked, Santana groaned and I felt kinda annoyed. I know Kurt has a crush on me, he shouldn't be jealous.

"What's with the questions?" Santana asked, I nodded. Kurt just sighed and sat on his bed. I hurry went over to Kurt and saw that he looked sad.

"Hey, um, do you kind not telling Rachel?" I asked, he rolled his eyes over to me.

"Sure", he said, I smiled at him then went back to Santana.

"So, are you gonna tutor me again?"

…

"Eres muy Bonita"

Santana actually smiled, she had her arms crossed and she nodded in approval.

"Good Hudson... For a moron, you actually said something good"

I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"But what does that mean again?" I asked, she leaned in close to my face.

"It means, 'you are very pretty'", she murmured, her face was so close that it almost touched my nose. She leaned back and stretched again... Mailman, mailman... Just think about the mailman. I heard someone coming downstairs and I saw Mom.

"Who's your friend?" Mom asked, I glanced over at Santana.

"I'm Santana Lopez, Finn's tutor", she said then gave a polite smile.

"Oh, do I need to pay you?" Mom asked.

"No, Finn already owes me so that's fine"

I let out a nervous laugh, I owe her?

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mom asked then smiled, Santana frowned.

"Uh-"

"She'd love to!" Kurt exclaimed, we all looked at him. I saw Santana glare at him put quickly replaced it with her neutral expression.

"Yeah, I don't mind", she said then coughed.

…

Santana's POV

I feel so uncomfortable right now. I'm at Finn Hudson's house, eating dinner with his family. I didn't even agree to this and I don't know _why_ I just didn't just say no like I would have normally done.

"You okay?"

My eyes wondered over to Finn who looked concerned, I nodded then looked away. Why does he care if I'm okay? It's not like we're friends or anything, just partners for a duet and being his tutor.

"So Santana, what race are you?" Mrs. Hudson asked, I rolled my eyes over to her and didn't smile.

"Latina. This is really good food Mrs. Hudson", I said, she smiled and kept eating. I glanced over at Kurt who was staring at me. He was just jealous that I was in Finn's lap and he wasn't. I took a sip of my drink and glanced at the giant sitting next to me. He had that cute, goofy smile and was nodding to whatever they were saying. Wait-did I just say that he was cute? No, I like hot Puck not dumb Finn even if he has adorable dimples... ugh, shut up Santana! Just think about Puck and his really hot mohawk.

"Santana? Are you done with your dinner?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Mr. Hummel was looking at me. I nodded and got up.

"I should get going. Finn, take me home", I ordered, he nodded and got up. "Thanks for dinner". Mrs. Hudson smile-nodded. I walked to the door and when I opened it, I felt a gust of wind blow in and I shivered. I hugged myself and suddenly got goosebumps. Damn, I hate cold weather, it's only good when you don't wear a bra(so then every guy stares at you). I felt someone behind me and I moved so he wouldn't be touching me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Finn holding his football jacket.

"I thought you'd be cold so I brought this with me"

I just grabbed the jacket from his hand and walked to his car, stupid Finn. He just _had_ to care, but... that was sweet of him.

Finn's POV

I stopped the car and looked at Santana, she was wearing my football jacket. She had her arms crossed and she looked scary, not monster scary but like she would tell you off if you said something to her that wasn't even mean.

"Well, we're here"

"I can see that"

I frowned at her snappiness. She looked at me and leaned over to me.

"Hmm, we forgot to pick the song. When I come over tomorrow, we're picking the song, got it?"

I flinched from the coldness in her voice, I nodded and wanted to hug her goodnight but was already getting out.

"Oh, and I'm giving you back your jacket tomorrow. Later Finnocence", she said then waved goodbye. I watched her go inside her house then started heading back home. I sighed, I kinda had fun with Santana, the royal bitch.

**~11/23/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	3. Wanky

Finn's POV

I walked towards my locker, I opened it and looked confused. I grabbed the textbook and looked at it.

"English? I never knew I had this class", I said out loud then grabbed the book. I closed the locker and found Rachel standing in front of me. Damn... she looks pissed.

"Finn, can you explain why Santana is wearing your jacket?"

I tensed up, I tend to do that when Rachel's angry or when Santana's around.

"Last night she was cold so I gave it to her. She did say she would give it back today", I said with a small smile. Rachel crossed her arms and sighed.

"But, I really don't feel comfortable with you being around Santana since she's a-"

"Dare you to finish that sentence Berry"

We both turned and saw Santana and Brittany. Santana had one eyebrow arched and she looked ready to blow. She was wearing my jacket and had her hands inside the big pockets.

"Uh, she's just untrustworthy", Rachel finished then gave an uncertain smile. Santana stepped up to her and glared at her.

"Talk about me behind my back again and I promise that I will make you regret it"

I frowned, and placed my hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Stop. She's just being a worried girlfriend that's all", I said then smiled enough to show my dimples, I heard that most girls can't resist my dimples. For a minute, Santana's face softened but it went back to its cold expression.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit. Come on Brittany oh, and later Finnocence"

She waved goodbye to me then walked away. I had this weird feeling, like I didn't want her to go.

"'A worried girlfriend'? Is that all you had to say!" Rachel exclaimed, I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uh... yes?"

Rachel just sighed then grabbed my hands.

"Just, please don't give into temptation", she said then gave me a peck on the lips. I watched her walk away then sighed.

…

"This isn't so hard"

I sat on the floor of my room with Santana. She was tutoring me and I was getting better. She just twirled her ponytail and nodded.

"That's good Hudson... maybe you'll be smarter"

I rolled my eyes and closed my Spanish book. I felt hands on my head then it landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and saw Santana over me... Fuck, I'm on her lap.

"Why did you put my head on your lap?" I asked, she just licked her lips and ran her fingers through my hair. I blushed when I realized that I could easily look up her skirt but I just sat up.

"How about we pick the song?"

…

I sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue and Santana. I saw Mr. Shue walk in, he clapped his hands together and everyone got quiet.

"Finn, why don't you go up?"

I tensed up and nodded. I got up and walked towards the piano.

"Hey, where's your partner?" Mr. Shue asked, as soon as he said that, she walked in.

"Ooh, you look nice!" Mercedes exclaimed, Santana twirled around then walked over to me. She had some black shorts on with lace tights with a tight off the shoulder white shirt. Her hair was down which looked nice.

"Ready?" asked Santana, I gulped and nodded. Soon the music started playing and Santana started to sing.

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind,_

_wanting to start again?_

I started to sing now, she was kinda dancing too.

_Do you ever feel,_

_feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

I glanced over at Santana, she smiled at me, I smiled back.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know there's still a chance for you_

_cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

I tried not to blush when I felt Santana grinding on me and she kept touching me in a... good way. Mailman, mailman...

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth_

_Make em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down_

_You don't have to feel_

_like a waste of space_

My eyes got glued to Santana's butt since she was grinding it on my junk, her back was on my chest and her arms were touching me everywhere except well... my junk.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth_

_Make em go, oh_

_As if you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors_

_Make em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Santana's POV

Me and Finnocence panted, I smirked and wanted to laugh at the look of their faces. All their mouths were gaped and most of their faces were red. Rachel looked horrified and Puck and Brittany looked turned on. Even Mr. Shue looked turned on but then he shook his head.

"That was hot", Brittany said, almost everyone agreed.

"That was inappropriate!" Rachel exclaimed, Mr. Shue nodded.

"Rachel's right. I liked the song but your dancing was too... provocative"

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Artie, Mr. Shue blushed even more. I turned to Finn and gave him a flirty smile.

"Nice work Hudson. We should duet more often", I purred, he just had that goofy smile and nodded. I swung my hips and batted my lashes at him. Hmm, Finn is... kinda cute, well, hot actually. Especially with those adorable dimples.

**~12/01/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	4. Spending the Night

Finn's POV

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a beach. I looked and saw that I was only wearing swimming trunks.

"Man Hudson, you can't wake up for one second"

I looked next to me and saw Santana, she had on a green string bikini. Her hair was down and fanned herself.

"It's hot. Wanna go in the water?" asked Santana, I shook my head.

"Nah, I'd rather-AHH"

Santana pulled on my arm, trying to lift me up but fell on me. I blushed and she leaned her face close to mine.

"I-I love Rachel", I blurted, she frowned and cupped my face.

"There is no Rachel here. Just us, so come on", she murmured then got up. She had her hand out and I grabbed it. I followed her towards the water and I tried lifting her like a princess that I just rescued. She squealed(That's weird, the Santana I know doesn't do that so this must be a dream). We got in the water and I splashed water on her. She laughed and smiled(She looks pretty when she smiles, why can't she smile more?). We locked eyes and I leaned in.

"FINN!"

My eyes shot opened and I saw that that my teacher(so I forgot his name? So what?)was glaring at me.

"You weren't having a cliché dream"

I stared at him, I was confused.

"I don't know what that means", I said, he sighed and people snickered.

"Just pay attention"

I facepalmed and glanced over at Mike who just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and tried listening to the teacher.

…

Glee Club was over and I walked with Rachel.

"Finally, you don't have tutoring today", she said, I held her hand.

"Why so mad? I'm trying to get smarter"

"Well, you haven't been spending so much time with me and I just don't like you around _Santana_", Rachel said then sighed. I frowned at the way she said Santana's name.

"But Santana's my friend"

Yeah right, she was more than a friend, she was my first. Wait-I shouldn't think that was special since I did love Rachel back then and I was probably the 20th guy she's done it with. Probably more than twenty though.

"Friend? Finn, do you see the way she treats people?" asked Rachel who seemed annoyed that we were talking about Santana.

"Yeah I do. She does act like a bitch but she's actually... kinda nice"

Rachel stared at me like I was crazy.

"She must have manipulated you very well. Enough about Santana, we're supposed to go over to your house today", Rachel said then smiled, I smiled back but it was fake. What the hell does manipulate mean?

…

_Knock knock_

I tossed to the my left side.

_Knock knock_

I groaned and sat up, I expected Mom to get it but she isn't up. Ugh, I have to get it. I forced myself out of bed and walked upstairs. When I got to the door, I opened it and my eyes widen.

"Santana... w-what are you doing here?"

She didn't look me in the eye and I noticed that her legs were trembling.

"*Sniff*Can I come in?" she asked then rolled her eyes to me. My heart sank when I saw that her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Yeah. Sure", I said then moved so that she could walk in. She was wearing my jacket and was hugging herself because she was cold. I motioned for her to follow me into the living room. We sat on the couch and I stared at her. I looked at the clock that was on the wall, 1:04 AM. She sniffed and snuggled next to me, I started to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, she didn't look at me.

"I broke up with Puck", she said then whimpered.

"Why?"

_Flashback_

Santana laid on Puck's bed, feeling bored since all he was doing was kissing/sucking her neck. He led his trail of kisses to her soft lips and she felt him smile.

"So... wanna do it?"

Santana rolled her eyes, she was tired of just having sex with Puck but she wasn't going to say no to him. _He's like, the best guy I've ever fucked before_.

…

Santana sat on the bed, just finished having sex. Puck looked at Santana and stretched.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Santana glared at him and started getting dressed.

"Our relationship isn't supposed to just have sex you know", Santana said then tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"So, you just want to have sex once a week then?" Puck asked, he seemed confused.

"No! You're supposed to talk to me, not just fuck me then expect me to leave afterwords. That's what boyfriends do", she said then put on her shoes.

"Well, how about we just-"

"No. You know what Puckerman? I'm breaking up with you"

_End of Flashback_

"That's why I broke up with him"

"I didn't know you guys were dating. I just thought you guys were fu-nevermind", I said, she giggled and looked up at me.

"Can I spend the night?" she asked, I jumped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

She pressed her finger onto my lips.

"Shh, don't wake your parents", she whispered then gave me a flirty smile. "Come on, what guy doesn't want to Santana Lopez to spend the night with them?". She had a point but, it's weird that she hasn't offered have sex with me.

"Well, what are you gonna sleep in?" I asked, she scoffed.

"One of your shirts duh. You're a giant remember? So it'll probably fit me good"

I took a deep breath and led her downstairs. When we got to my room, I looked for a shirt in my drawer. I grabbed one of my favorite striped shirts. She looked cold so I gave her a long sleeved one and handed it to her. She winked and smiled at me then headed for the bathroom to change.

Santana's POV

I shimmied out of my uniform and for the hell of it, I took off my panties and bra. I put the clothes in one of the drawers in the bathroom and pulled out my scrunchie. I shook my head ferociously and patted down my hair. I came out of the bathroom and walked over to Finn's bed. His eyes widen and he blushed. He gave a shy smile and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"We can't sleep in the same bed", he said, I gave him a bored expression.

"Finn, you've seen me naked before. I'm not gonna bite", I said then got under the covers. I patted one side of his bed so that he could come. He had a goofy smile and got under the covers with me.

"Hey Finn, do you mind hugging me? I'm so c-cold", I said then made a shivering sound. He just nodded and hugged me, my face collided with his neck and I wrapped my legs with his. His arms were wrapped around me.

"Santana..."

"No one can see our legs so calm down"

"...Okay"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Finn"

"Night San"

**~12/02/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. Trouble

Kurt's POV

I woke up and sat up. I stretched and took off my sleeping mask. That was such a nice dream, I wish the Finn in my dreams were like that in reality. I got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. When I got in there I took a shower then looked in the drawer for a comb. Huh? I saw a Cheerio's uniform in there with underwear under them. I'm confused. There was no Cheerio here yesterday, just Rachel and Finn can't possibly fit into these(They wouldn't fit duh). I scowled and felt angry, Santana can't be here. I placed the clothes on the counter and went by Finn's bed. I saw Finn's face and... dark hair that wasn't his. Dammit Santana, you had to get Finn in trouble didn't you?

Finn's POV

I opened my eyes haft way and saw that Santana was still asleep. I smiled and nuzzled my face into her neck, she squirmed a little but just let me rest my head on her neck.

"Finn Hudson, why is there a girl in your bed?"

Both me and Santana's eyes shot opened and sat up. I sat that Mom, Kurt, and Burt were standing by my bed.

"Uh... good morning?"

"Explain Finn"

I glanced over at Santana then back at my family.

"Well, Santana just broke up with her boyfriend yesterday and it was too late for her to go home so she spent the night", I explained then gave a sheepish smile.

"But, why are you two in the same bed?" Burt asked.

"I was cold and I needed Finn to warm me up", Santana replied then gave me a quick smile.

"You guys didn't..."

"NO! I'm dating Rachel remember?" I exclaimed, Santana nodded. Kurt went into the bathroom and came out with San's Cheerio uniform and... her panties and bra(Wait-So she wasn't wearing panties when I slept with her?).

"How do you explain that?" Mom asked, I froze and didn't have an answer.

"Mrs. Hudson, I didn't have sex with Finn last night. We couldn't have because he doesn't have condoms"

I blushed and Santana smirked at her comment. Mom sighed and pushed back some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe it isn't a good idea that you don't come here in awhile. Maybe come here next month", Mom said, I frowned and I saw that Kurt smiled.

"... Can we sleep in a little longer? Than she can go? It is a Saturday after all" I asked, Mom opened her mouth to say something but Burt placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let them be. They're teenagers and it isn't a big deal so, let them sleep in then she can go home"

Mom didn't look okay about the idea but she nodded. Everyone except me and San went upstairs.

"You sleepy"

"Not anymore"

I still hugged Santana while she turned to her side.

"... You know Hudson, I'm surprised that you haven't made a move yet", Santana said, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey San"

"What?"

"Are you..." I asked then slid my hands under her shirt. "TICKLISH?". Santana started to laugh and she squirmed around, our legs got even more tangled and her hair kept hitting my face.

"STOP!" she laughed, I laughed and stopped tickling her. She flipped to her other side so she'd be facing me. She grabbed my wrists and got on top of me.

"Finnocence, you haven't said anything about me in your shirt. I'm started to get worried", she said then gave a flirty smile. I gulped and flipped her over so I'd be on top of her. She let out a gasp and we locked eyes. Did she just gasp? I want to kiss her so badly but... _Rachel_.

Santana's POV

Finn was on top of me and I felt... nervous? I have butterflies in my stomach from Finn being on top of me. His eyes widen and he got off me.

"Sorry"

I just turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

"No problem Hudson. I knew you'd chicken out"

He scowled and cupped my face.

"Please, I'm not a chicken"

I blushed and touched his hands. I moved them away from my face and got up.

"I'm gonna get dress then leave. See ya later Hudson"

"Let me walk you to your car then"

…

I said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Hummel, and Kurt who didn't really say anything. We walked to my car.

"Uh... thanks for well, you know", I said awkwardly. I've never actually thanked someone before.

"No problem San, you are my friend"

I smiled then it disappeared.

"If you tell anyone that I thanked you then you will get you Hudson", I warned, he laughed and hugged me. I felt those butterflies again and I didn't hug him back.

"Bye"

"Bye"

**~12/03/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	6. Envious

**Envious**

Finn's POV

I walked down the halls and everyone stared at me. They whispered stuff and they kept saying that I was in 'big trouble'. Azimio and Karofsky both wolf whistled at me and asked how was Friday night. What the hell is happening?

"Hey Finn!"

I turned around and saw Puck heading my way. He looked pissed and hands were turned into fists.

"What's up?"

He shoved me against the lockers and I shoved him back.

"What the hell man!"  
"Why did you do the deed with Santana on Friday?"

I had a confused expression, I didn't do anything with her, but... how did everyone find out?

"How do you know she was with me Friday?" I asked, Puck grabbed his phone and shoved it in my face. I grabbed it and read what was on it. He was on Facebook and it was on Santana's page.

**Santana Lopez Just had a sleepover at Finn's house on Friday. It was hot ;) **

I scowled and gave him back his phone.

"So?" Puck asked, I frowned.

"We didn't do anything. She just spent the night", I explained, Puck eyed me then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Listen Hudson, you better not take away my favorite fuck buddy got it?" Puck warned.

"Why do you care? You two broke up" I asked, Puck scowled.

"She broke up with me for reasons I don't know", he said then the bell rang.

…

I caught up with Santana and grabbed her arm and brought her close.

"I didn't know you liked it rough", she purred, I blushed and let go of her arm.

"Santana, why did you tell everyone about Friday?" I asked, she started swinging her hips.

"What? I just wanted everyone to know I had a good time on Friday"

My face softened when I remembered that she was crying that day.

"Well... just don't give anyone the wrong idea", I mumbled, she gave me a flirty smile.

"But if you weren't with Rachel, you wouldn't mind would you?" asked Santana, I tensed up.

"Probably"

Santana's smile widen and she looked like she wanted to say more but Brittany walked over.

"You had a sleepover? How come I wasn't invited?"

San looked like she wanted laugh but she just locked her pinky with Brittany's.

"I'll tell you later Britt", she said then turned to me. She waved at me then went to her next class. I stood there just staring at what I think are called the spanks of her skirt who every time she walked since she bounced every time she walked. I shook my head and started heading for class since I didn't want to be late. Get control of yourself Finn, you're messing with fire.

…

"Wow Finn, you have an A now. I'm impressed"

Mr. Shue was looking over all my tests, quizzes, and homework.

"You can thank me for that"

Santana sat with her legs crossed and she twirled her ponytail. It was after class and I was actually happy for getting an A.

"This is good... No more tutoring huh? Well see you guys at Glee Club", Mr. Shue said then smiled. We both got up and I followed her out the door.

Santana's POV

"Listen baby, I miss you, and I want you back"

I stared at Puck who was sitting next to me in Glee Club.

"I dunno Puckerman... you really bad at acting like a boyfriend and you stare at other girls", I said then waited for his response.

"Well sorry but I'm a dude and dudes check out other chicks but everyone knows that you're _defiantly_ the hottest chick at this school", he murmured then leaned in. His head rested on my forehead and he narrowed his eyes.

"How about it babe? You know you want me", he whispered, I smirked, no, he wanted _me_.

"Just one kiss Puck", I whispered then kissed him. I wanted to make the kiss so hot that he would beg for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scooted closer to him. He slide his hand down my waist and grabbed my ass.

"Oh Santana", he moaned then let his hand wander under my skirt. I grabbed his hand and brought it back to my waist. I slowly broke the kiss and saw that everyone was staring at us. I felt kinda... guilty. I never feel guilty. _Finn_. I glanced over at the giant and saw that he looked hurt. I frowned but hurry replaced it with a flirty smile and blew him a kiss. He blushed and had a goofy grin. Mr. Shue walked in and started talking about Reginals. I got my phone and sent a text to Hudson.

**To Finnocence**

**From Me**

**On Friday, wanna go to Cin?**

I had asked daddy to take me every chance I got but he kept saying that he had work.

**To Me**

**From Finnocence**

**Sure, oh & thanks for getting me a A in Span**

I smiled in my mind, Finn's so sweet.

**For the people who don't know what Cin is, it's Cincinnati. **

**~12/06/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	7. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

Finn's POV

I drove to Santana's house and took a deep breath. I walked up to her door and knocked on it. Please Santana... The door opened and it was Mr. Lopez. He looked surprised then his lips turned into a smile.

"Santana... there's a young man here that isn't Puckerman"

I gave a nervous smile and stepped inside. I looked around in awe, the place was bigger than my house. I heard footsteps and I blushed when I saw Santana. She had on a black button down long sleeved cardigan, a white V-neck under it, really I mean _really_ tight dark washed skinny jeans, and low top black converse. She also had her hair down and big silver hoop earrings. She looked better in her regular clothes than her Cheerio's uniform. She smiled and walked over to me, I tensed up and handed her the flowers I got her. She laughed and stared at me.

"Flowers? How cliché Hudson"

I blushed and stared at her while she checked the flowers I got her.

"You did say that you liked Mallow flowers"

She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"You can wait in the living room", she called. I nodded and sat down on their... I think it's called swede couch.

Santana's POV

I smiled while looking for a vase, Finn actually listened to me while I was talking about something so... _unmanly_. If I did that to Puck, he would just stare at my boobs or stare at my face but would be thinking of fucking me. That's so sweet of him... I can see why Rachel loves him so much but it gets me kinda mad that lots of people take advantage of him. Including me. I sighed and filled the vase with water then placed the flowers in the vase.

"Princess"

I turned and saw Daddy smiling at me.

"Are you going out on a date?" he asked, I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"No, I'm just hanging out with a friend", I answered then headed for the living room. I opened my mouth to yell at Finn that we were leaving but I saw him staring intently at my family photos. He smiled and his eyes darted to one in my swimming suit. He blushed and I walked over to him.

"Like looking at those?" I asked, Finn jumped and turned around.

"Oh, y-yeah. I didn't know you were behind me... heh", he said then ran his fingers through his hair. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with him.

"Lets go"

Finn's POV

"So, you wanna go bowling?"

Santana ignored me and changed the radio station. She leaned back in her seat and hummed to the song playing.

"Actually, I wanted to go get ice cream. You in?" said Santana, I grinned and nodded. I haven't had ice cream in awhile since Rachel wants me to be 'healthy'. I found an ice cream shop and parked close to it. I got out and walked side by side with Santana, I felt this feeling every time our arms brushed against each other. We got inside and it was packed. We got to the counter and I looked at all the flavors hungrily. Mmm... chocolate.

"I see that you're really hungry for ice cream huh?"

I rolled my eyes and I got my wallet ready to pay.

"What would you love birds like?" the girl at the counter asked, I got flustered and Santana smirked but I saw that her cheeks were a little pink.

"Oh, we aren't-"

"Me and my _boyfriend _would like two chocolate ice creams", Santana said then glanced over at me. The perky girl at the counter just smiled and got our ice cream.. She handed us our treats and I paid for it. We sat at a two person table and we started to eat our ice cream.

"So, what was that about?" I asked, she swallowed her ice cream and looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, I scowled when I thought of him. _Puck_.

"Why did you make out with Puck?" I asked, she muttered shit under her breath.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth... I wanted him to stop bugging me so I kissed him so good that he would want more but he wouldn't get anymore", Santana explained, I nodded.

"So you're basically saying that you're gonna start acting like a tease"

She rolled her eyes then kicked my foot. We laughed and we kept talking about each other.

…

We walked really close together, we didn't know where we were going but Santana said we should just walk around until we find a place where we could do something. I felt her hands lace with mine and I actually didn't mind. I gave her hand a squeeze and I looked at her face, her lips looked so soft and probably tasted like chocolate. I grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, she gasped and I closed the distance between our bodies. Her dark eyes bored into mine and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and crushed my lips against hers.

Santana's POV

Finn crushed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but kiss back. The kiss was... the best I ever had. It was hot, passionate, fiery, intense, lustful, and romantic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he caressed my back. His surprisingly soft hands felt nice and I hated how I enjoyed this kiss. Oh shut up! I'll admit it, I wasn't prepared for this kiss, maybe a normal kiss but this kiss is so... different.

"F-Finn...", I gasped then slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Last time I kissed him, he didn't have this much feeling and he wasn't really kissing back but now... he's dominating my mouth.

Finn's POV

I needed air but I don't want this kiss to end yet. We slowly went away from each other but our foreheads touched.

"Finn... Why did you do that?"

I breathed heavily like after a game, why did I do that?

"Ever since you spent the night... I've wanted to do that", I murmured, her eyes widen and she had a faint blush.

"I loved the kiss"

My face perked up, did she just say what I think she said? She giggled and licked her lips.

"Oh just kiss me again"

Before I could say anything, she pressed her lips against mine and we ended up making out in front of people. I opened one eye then saw a light flash. Santana broke the kiss and we saw that guy who was obsessed with Rachel. He had a camera and was smirking.

"So, I guess Rachel's single now"

**~12/10/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	8. My Man

**My Man**

Rachel's POV

I walked to school and noticed that everyone was chatting about something. Suddenly Jacob(I think that's his name)walked up to me.

"So Rachel... wanna go on a date with me?"

I scowled and blinked.

"I'm dating Finn Hudson if you forgot", I said then walked away, he followed me.

"What are you talking about? Finn made out with Santana Lopez"

I froze and slowly turned around, Jacob looked kinda scared.

"What did you say?" I asked, he took out a picture in his backpack.

"And, he had a 'sleepover' with her too", he said, my eyes widen when I saw Finn kissing Santana but... it looked like it was full of lust. I stormed away from him and bumped into Noah. I looked up and he looked angry.

"Hey Rachel... did you hear about-"

"Of course I did! I can't believe Finn would do this to me!" I yelled, Noah nodded.

"I can't believe San would choose him over Puckzilla", he muttered, I frowned then smiled.

"You know Noah, I think we should work together to show those two that they aren't right for each other"

Noah smiled and linked arms with me.

"You should flirt with me in front of Santana since she gets really jealous then Finn would come and he'd see that Santana still likes me instead of him"

My eyes widen from Noah's evil plan.

"Great minds think alike", I said, he chuckled.

"No, great _Jews_ think alike", he said, I rolled my eyes and we discussed the rest of the plan.

…

I saw Santana looking at herself in her mirror that was attached to her locker. I smirked and walked over to Noah who was shuffling books in his locker. I strolled over to him and he shut his locker.

"Hey Rachel, looking good"

I got a tinge of pink on my cheeks then stared at him. I touched his arm which felt good.

"Have you been working out?" I asked, he smirked and flexed.

"Yeah, at the gym and by... never mind", he said, I glanced over at Santana who was eying us. Noah leaned in and he stroked my hair.

"You look so hot, especially with that owl sweater on but it would look better off", he murmured, I smiled and blushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in closer.

"Your mohawk is sensual", I whispered, he smirked and tried to kiss me until I felt someone grab me. I got roughly thrown to the side by Santana.

"Step away from my man Berry!"

I looked behind her and saw Finn who looked heartbroken. Perfect.

"Your man?"

Santana's POV

"Your man?"

I whipped my head around and saw Finn walking towards me. He looked hurt and I realized what I did.

"Your man?" Puck repeated with that sexy smirk of his.

"Santana, why did you say that?" Finn asked, I felt guilty.

"Because I don't want Berry messing with him", I replied then crossed my arms. His eyes widen and I felt even more guilty.

"But Santana... I thought _I _was your man... What about last night? Did that kiss mean anything?"

Yes.

"No", I answered a little too quickly, he frowned and walked closer to me.

"Look Santana, I really like you and I thought you liked me but I'm not just another hookup for you, okay? I was gonna breakup with Rachel for you but I can see that she actually cares about me unlike you", he said, my eyes widen and but I quickly regained my bitch attitude.

"Okay then Hudson", I said then walked away, I glanced back at him then looked away, I'm sorry.

Finn's POV

I turned to Rachel and frowned.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I have to breakup with you", I said, her eyes widen and she didn't say anything.

"F-Fine Finn, but you well regret this", she said then stormed off. I sighed and wondered around the halls since I really don't feel like going to class. I walked inside the choir room and saw that Mr. Shue was in there also.

"Oh, hey Mr. Shue", I said, he frowned and put down his papers.

"Hey Finn... is there something wrong?" he asked, I put down my backpack on one of the chairs.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Because you're not in class"

I blinked and forgot I had to go to class.

"Oh... Well anyway... mind if I talk to you about something?" I asked, he nodded and sat next to me.

"Sure, what is it?"

"... I really like this girl and I'm pretty sure she likes me. She acts... different with me then at school and I kissed her yesterday and I felt sparks but today, I was gonna breakup with Rachel for her but she said that Pu-I mean her ex boyfriend was her man and she said that the kiss meant nothing. Can you give me advice Mr. Shue?"

He stared at me then thought for a minute.

"Well Finn... I really think that if this girl likes you that she'll come back to you. Is this girl Santana?"

I blushed and frowned at her name.

"... Yes"

Santana's POV

I walked to lunch with Brittany, our hands laced together.

"So, you made out with Finn? How was he?"

I frowned and sighed, Finn.

"He was alright", I lied with a shrug, Britt nodded and started rambling on about her cat.

"Santana!"

I saw Puck and he walked over to me. I told Brittany to go without me to lunch and I had a flirty smile when Puck came closer to me.

"So, I'm your man?" he asked then kissed me, I kissed him back but it wasn't as good like Finn's. We made out until I broke the kiss.

"What happened babe?"

I stared at him with disgust and shook my head.

"I can't do this. I know this is gonna sound all mushy but I like Finn", I said then walked away. I grabbed my phone and sent Finn a text.

**To Finnocence**

**From Me**

**Meet me in the parking lot**

…

I tapped my foot waiting for Finnocence then I saw him walk over to me.

"Santana, is there something you-!"

I jumped on him, wrapped my legs around his waist and kiss him. He immediately kissed me back and caressed my back again, he hesitantly touched my butt then went back to my back. I smiled deepened the kiss. He kissed my lips passionately then we slowly broke the kiss.

"What... was that all about?" he asked, my smile disappeared and he put me down.

"You're lucky Finn", I said, he looked at me.

"Why? Cause I get to make out with the hottest girl in school?"

I smirked and nodded.

"That and you're the only guy who gets to see the real... me", I said then felt stupid for being so mushy. He grinned and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Listen, I really, _really_ like you. I want to be your boyfriend"

I looked away from him and I felt my heartbeat go faster. I've never actually been a _real _relationship before.

"Okay Hudson, you got yourself a girlfriend"

**~12/12/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	9. Happy and Moving

**Happy and Moving**

Finn's POV

I walked to school, my hands laced with Santana's. I had to do some hard convincing for her to _actually _hold my hand.

"I can't wait to see Berry's face"

I frowned at Santana's comment, I still liked Rachel, as a friend of course. I stopped when I saw Puck checking Santana out then mouthed something to her. I scowled and looked at Santana who flipped the bird at him.

"San... I think we should talk to each others exes", I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"To tell them to back off", I answered with a shrug, she smirked and nodded.

"I'll talk to Berry while you talk to Puck", she said then suddenly cupped my face. "Kiss me...". I grinned and kissed her softly then stroked her curls of her ponytail. Her hair was so thick, soft... unlike Rachel's who was thin. I heard the bell ring and I slowly lingered away from her, resting my forehead on hers. She smirked and licked her lips.

"Who kisses better? Me or that hobbit?"

I snorted, obviously Santana.

"You"  
"Who's hotter? Me or that dwarf?"

"That's easy, you"

Her dark eyes narrowed down to my lips and she leaned in to kiss me but all I felt was her hair. I stood there dumbfounded, she walked to class then looked over her shoulder. She blew me a kiss and kept walking, what a tease.

Santana's POV

I sat in class listening to whatever Brittany was saying. I nodded sometimes so she wouldn't get mad at me for not listening.

"You two, stop talking and take notes"

I rolled my eyes and just got a piece of paper and wrote: _**Listen hobbit, I need to talk to u after class meet me in the choir room**_

I crumpled the paper and threw at Rachel's head, I can't believe she actually takes notes. She glared at me then read the note, I saw her write something then made someone pass it to me. I got it and read it, _Fine, just don't waste my time Santana_

I smirked and leaned back in my chair, just wait Rachel, you're gonna get it.

…

I walked into the choir room and found Rachel sitting there, she looked pissed.

"Now what was so important that you needed to speak to me about?" she asked, I walked over to her, making my ponytail bounce.

"Listen midget, I want you to stay away from my man. That means, no flirting with him or touching him, got it?" I said while walking closer to her. She crossed her arms and held her head high.

"What happens if I do?" she asked, I gave a devious smile.

"Don't play dumb Berry, you know I could kick your ass anytime. So, unless you wanna get in a fight with _me_ then you better back off", I warned, she gulped and nodded.

"Fine but you don't deserve him you know. I know him and will love him more than you", she said , I smirked.

"Oh? You know Berry, I have something of his that you will never have", I said, she arched an eyebrow.

"What? His jacket?" she asked, I shook my head and silently laughed.

"I have his virginity", I said then walked past her and when I did, I bumped her shoulder. She stood there with her mouth gaped. Hmph, glad we had this talk.

Finn's POV

I put on my shirt in the locker room and glanced over at Puck who was flexing. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, luckily I'm taller than him.  
"Hey Puck"

He looked over at me and frowned.

"What Finn?" he asked, I kicked the ground.

"Stay away from Santana", I said, he just gave me a blank expression.

"You know she's just gonna use you then leave you hanging. She'll come back to me cause she can't resist the Puckasauras", he said then grinned. I frowned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, she won't cause _I'll _actually be a good boyfriend unlike you who just wanted sex from her", I said, he scowled and clenched his fists.

"You're lucky Finn cause if I wasn't on parole, then I'd kick your ass", he said then grabbed his bag and left. I just grabbed my bag and headed for Spanish class.

…

I sat in my living room with Kurt and Mom, Burt said he had something to tell us. He walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Guess what guys? We're moving!"

Kurt and Mom squealed and hugged each other while I sat there with a loop sided grin. Moving? Finally, I can have my own room so me and Santana can finally have our privacy. She's been bugging me about getting my own room so we could... have sex. We haven't had sex yet(not since last year)and I can tell she gets kinda horny around me after making out.

"Oh and Finn, do you mind having the Glee kids help us move? I couldn't afford movers so..." asked Burt, I shrugged and nodded. Hopefully they'll help us.

Santana's POV

I can't believe I'm helping Finn's family move, I mean, I don't even help my dad move anything(well we get movers so that doesn't count). Damn, these boxes are so fucking heavy. Brittany and Puck walked past me with boxes and checked me out.

"You look so hot", Puck said, I did have to agree with him. I was wearing black denim shorts, a red spaghetti strap tank top that showed some of my stomach, black flats, and my hair was down.

"I was just thinking the same thing", Brittany said, Puck grinned. He placed a arm loosely around Britt's shoulder.

"Me and you should hangout more often, if that's alright with you Artie?" Puck said, Artie strolled by and nodded.

"Yeah, just don't try anything", he said then leaned down to get a box. I smirked and bumped Finn's hip with mine, I looked over my shoulder and winked at him. He had a goofy grin and continued loading boxes in the truck. I frowned slightly when I saw Quinn who wore her signature baby doll dress with a cardigan. I can't she's cheer captain and I'm not, I mean, I'm more bossy than she is. Damn Coach Sylvester said that I needed to be at the bottom so I could save everyone with my boobs. Is that even possible? I wish I had her eyes... wait-I'm fucking Santana Lopez! I'm the hottest girl here! I don't need stupid hazel-green eyes. I bent down and grabbed a box then turned swiftly around and headed to the truck. I felt buff arms grab the giant box in my arms and placed it in the truck. I looked and saw Sam, he rubbed his hair and smiled at me.

"You looked like you needed help", he said then went off to get more boxes. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Finn who was talking to Mike. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from everyone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I froze and my brain got fuzzy. I've never felt so _nervous _around a guy before, especially a guy like Finn Hudson. He flashed me his dimples, I blushed lightly and suddenly felt like a little girl who had a crush on someone for the first time. My eyes widen and I can't believe these unknown feelings that I have.

"Uh... Just wanted to say that you hot", I said then flashed a flirty smile. He blushed and grinned.

"Thanks. So do you", he said then pulled me in for a hug. My hands got clammy and I tensed up. No, I can't get so nervous and not be in control of the relationship. Dammit Finn, why do you make me feel this way?

**~12/18/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	10. Boys vs Girls

**Guys vs. Girls**

Finn's POV

I sat in my room, checking my Facebook. I saw that Santana wasn't online or any of my friends. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey San"

"Oh Finn... what's up?"

"Just wanted to know you were up to?"

"... I'm taking a bubble bath"

I blushed and tensed up, Santana was wet, naked, and in a bath tub. I wish I was there, I heard her laugh.

"Oh, wanna come over and join me? My dad's at work so it'll just me and you"

"Uh... I'll see if I can come over"

I could tell she was smirking.

"Alright Hudson oh, and no need to bring condoms. I already have some"

She hung up and I felt weird. How could she invite me to have sex with her so casually?

Santana's POV

He's so cute, I bet he got all flustered from me inviting him over. I sunk lower in the tub and closed my eyes, I love bubble baths. I'm so lucky that my skin doesn't get all wrinkled from soaking in the bath for a long time. I heard the doorbell, hmph, that was quick.

"It's OPEN!" I yelled, good thing I unlocked the door for him. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes. I sat up and my eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged and sat down on the toilet which was next to me.

"What? I can't come and visit my friend?" he asked, I scowled.

"Were we ever friends Puck?" I asked, he grinned and shrugged. For some reason I didn't cover myself up, oh yeah, I know now. He's seen me naked like a dozen times.

"You're right. We were more like fuck buddies... Look, I wanted to apologize", he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Go ahead", I said then looked out the window.

"I'm sorry babe, I just... I have needs okay? I really liked you but I guess I didn't like you enough to treat you right"

My face softened and I turned to face, Puckerman was actually apologizing.

"... You're forgiven and let's just be friends", I said, he grinned and nodded.

"Friends with benefits?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No Puckerman, just friends", I said then rolled my eyes, he frowned and got up. I heard footsteps, Finn! If he saw Puck here then he'll probably get the wrong idea. Before I could tell Puck to get the hell out of here, he was already leaving through the window.

"Just like old times", he said then climbed down. I chuckled and Finn finally got to my room.

"Your door was open so I just came in", he said then looked away. I smirked and sat up a little so that some cleavage could show.

"Get in", I said, he blushed more and shook his head.

"Uh, why I don't I just wait in your room?" he asked then left to sit on my bed. I smiled and got out.

"I'm so wet", I called, he whimpered. I silently laughed and wrapped myself with my towel. I walked over to him and kissed him. I felt him smile and kissed me back, we ended up making out what seemed like forever but we never did it.

…

It was lunch and I was already late. I walked past the choir room and saw Quinn who was sitting in there by herself. I frowned and walked in, she looked up.

"Santana, what do you want?" she asked, I sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" I asked, it's not like I cared anyway. I mean, why is the Queen Bee sitting by herself?

"Oh, I dunno, I felt like I needed time to myself to think", she replied, I nodded. We sat in silence until Quinn broke it.

"So you and Finn huh? I never you would go for a guy like him" she said, I smiled and looked down at my feet. The whole school knew about us, which was great cause now we would be the new power couple.

"Yeah... Can I ask why cheated on him?" I asked, I've always wondered why she would want to break , gullible Finn Hudson. She frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"... I was seduced by Puck. You know how he is, since he's-"

"Good at talking you into things. Yeah, that happened a lot with me and him", I said then we both laughed.

"... I'm sorry Quinn for calling you a slut and... kicking your ass", I said, Quinn smiled. We hugged each other.

"I forgive you but you know I got you a couple times", she murmured, I laughed. She looked right in my eye and seemed hesitant in asking whatever she wanted to ask. "So... are we friends?". I nodded and got up.

"Oh and Santana, I'm sorry for telling Coach Sylvester about your er-surgery"

I frowned and nodded, we linked arms and walked to lunch together. I'm kinda glad that me and Q are friends again.

…

Me, Quinn, and Brittany sat together. We were talking and laughing about something that Britt read in a magazine. Everyone was staring at us like they didn't know what two plus two was.

"Don't they hate each other?"

"I thought so too"

Mr. Shue walked in with a grin on his face.

"This weeks assignment is Boys vs Girls"

I smiled and I glanced over at Finn who mouthed 'we're gonna win'. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"Vamos a patear el culo_**(We're gonna kick your ass)**_", I said to Finn who just raised an eyebrow.

"Santana! inappropriate language" Mr. Shue exclaimed, I smirked.

"What did you say?" asked Sam, I shrugged and we got into groups.

"So, I already made a mental list of songs we should sing", Rachel babbled, I tuned her out and glanced over at Quinn who mouthed 'loser' and pointed at Rachel. I snickered and nodded.

"Why don't we pick a sexy song? To get those boys riled up?" Mercedes suggested, me, Britt, and Q nodded. Rachel and Tina were the only ones who didn't seem too thrilled about the idea.

"What? What about something from Broadway? Always classical" Rachel suggested, Tina nodded.

"Or Lady Gaga?" Tina suggested, we shook our heads.

"Come on, we want those guys turned on", I said, the others(minus Tina and Rachel)nodded. "I know the perfect song. It's a little old but I think it'll be great". The others nodded and Rachel crossed her arms with a huff.

Finn's POV

I walked into the choir room wearing my football jacket well, so were the rest of the guys(good thing we let Kurt borrow one). The girls sat in the chairs, trying to look bored.

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's way it'll never work_

I glanced over at Santana who smirked then over at Quinn then back at Santana.

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

I saw Puck wink at Quinn and Santana.

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_See it started at the park_

_Used to chill at the dark_

_Oh when you took my heart_

_That's when we fell apart_

_Coz we both thought_

_That love lasts forever_

_(lasts forever)_

_They say we too young_

_To get ourselves sprung_

_Oh we didn't care_

_We made it very clear_

_And they also said_

_That we couldn't last forever(last forever)_

_See it's very define, girl_

_One of a kind_

_But you mush up my mind_

_You walk to get decline_

_Oh lord..._

_My baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

_It was back in 99_

_Watchin movies all the time_

_Oh when I went away _

_For doin my first crime_

We all smirked at Puck who just grinned and rolled his eyes.

_And I never thought_

_That we was gonna see each other(see each other)_

_And then I came out_

_Mami moved me down south_

_Oh I'm with my girl_

_Who I thought was my world_

_It came out to be_

_That she wasn't the girl for me(girl for me)_

_See it's very define_

_One of a kind_

_But you mush up my mind_

_You walk to get decline_

_Oh lord..._

_My baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

_Now we're fussin_

_And now we're fightin_

_Please tell me why_

_I'm feelin slightin_

_And I don't know_

_How to make it better(make it better)_

_You're datin other guys_

_You're tellin me lies_

_Oh I can't believe_

_What I'm seein with my eyes_

_I'm losin my mind_

_And I don't think it's clever(think it's clever)_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal..._

The girls clapped and I bumped my fists with Puck, we may hate each other but we both know we rocked.

"Well guys, that was very good. Think you can beat that?" Mr. Shue asked the girls, they all said yes.

"Right...", I said then looked at Santana who waved at me.

…

I sat in the chair talking to Sam about the girls. I stopped listening when I saw the girls walk past us. They looked so hot. Santana ahead wearing a tight, black hoodie that showed some of her stomach(probably if she raised her arms), black denim skinny jeans, and black leather round toe buckle stack heel boots(what? My mom made me read a Cosmo magazine). Quinn had on something like that except she was wearing a black dress, and black swede(I think)pointed toe flat boots. Everyone else wore something kinda like the two, of course Rachel wore a skirt and knee socks.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby(uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

We couldn't clap except for Kurt who complimented the girls outfits and started talking about how they could have looked better. They danced so hot... especially Santana.

"That was-"

"Awesome!"

**The songs were Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingston and Buttons by PCD(Pussy Cat Dolls)**

**~12/19/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	11. The L Word

**The L Word**

Finn's POV

Santana and I were at Breadstix, she was eating pasta and I was eating spaghetti. She was in her Cheerio's outfit which pleased me but I preferred it if she wore regular clothes. We were playing footsie while eating, she would smile at me and I would smile wide enough to show my dimples. I can't believe she would actually blush when I did that. I wished she wasn't so mean to the waitress though. We finished our food and I got my wallet out and left a tip for the waitress.

"Um, what are you doing?" Santana asked, I shrugged.

"I'm leaving a tip", I said, she grabbed the money from my hand and counted it.

"Five dollars? We could have bought something with this", she said then put it on the table. We walked to my car and I drove her home.

* * *

Good thing her dad wasn't home cause I'd hate it if he caught us making out. I was on top of her, kissing her... lustfully(right word right?). I deepened the kiss and Santana slipped her tongue in my mouth.

"Te quiero...", Santana moaned, she kept saying 'Te quiero' through the kisses. In Spanish class, we never learned this word and Santana never told me what it meant. My kisses trailed down to her neck and everything went by fast. First her clothes were off then mine were then everything was easy...

* * *

I cuddled(that word sounds so girly)with Santana after having sex which was _much _better this time, it felt like it had meaning.

"Hey San?" I asked, she just looked at me. "What does 'Te quiero' mean?". Her face fell and she tensed up, she moved away from me and sat up.

"Uh... I'm tired. Let's go to sleep", she murmured then laid down next to me. She snuggled up next to me, I just yawned and fell asleep hugging her.

Santana's POV

I sat in the choir room with the other girls. I can't believe he heard me say that, _I _can't believe I actually said that.

"Have you guys ever told a guy the L word before?" I asked, everyone froze and tensed up, just like how I did last night.

"You mean lesbian?" Brittany asked, I chuckled and shook my head.

"The other one", I said, she thought for a minute.

"Loser?" she asked, I shook my head.

"She means love Britt and yes I did", Quinn said.

"So have I"

"Me too"

Only Brittany and Mercedes didn't say anything.

"Why? Have _you_?" asked Rachel, sweat dropped.

"I said it in Spanish", I muttered, they leaned in.

"What?" they asked, I muttered it again. "What?".

"I SAID IT IN SPANISH!" I shouted, they just sat there stunned.

"Wow, the great Santana Lopez actually said the L word", Rachel said, the girls snickered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms tightly.

"Whatever", I mumbled.

"So, how does it sound in Spanish?" Brittany asked, I cleared my throat.

"Te quiero", I said, the girls oohed.

"So romantic", Quinn said, I rolled my eyes again. I looked out the open door and saw Finn talking to Sam. I took a deep breath and got up, I'm going to tell him the L word.

Finn's POV

"So what do you do to cool off?" Sam asked, I thought for a minute.

"Well, I think about this mailman that I accidentally ran over", I said, he stared at me weirdly.

"Hey Hudson"

We both turned to look who said that, Santana.

"Oh, hey San", I said then smiled, she just looked at Sam. His eyes widen then shrugged, he said goodbye to me then left.

"Uh... Remember last night when you asked what 'Te quiero' meant?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, are you going to tell me what it means?" I asked, she played with her fingers and we locked eyes.

"It means I love you"

I stared her down, I couldn't believe those words. I've heard it from Quinn and Rachel but I never thought Santana would say those words.

"... You mean it?" I asked, she scowled and glared at me.

"I've never said that to anyone I've liked so this must be a true statement", she said angrily then her face softened and she looked away. So, this is new for her.

"Well, I love you too"

Her eyes darted back to mine and I studied her face. She looked kinda innocent but not completely, a smile appeared on her lips.

"That's great cause for a second I thought I'd have to lie", she said then laughed. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug, that surprised her.

Santana's POV

I looked at my nails while haft listening to whatever Mr. Shue was saying.

"So, that is why Santana is going to sing!"

I noticed that everyone was staring at me and I realized that I was supposed to sing for helping Finn. I got up and flattened my skirt. The music started to play and I glanced over at Finn.

_First floor, room sixteen_

_Smells like danger, even better_

_Set your goals, bless our souls_

_I'm in trouble, but it feels like heaven_

_You were like one of those guys_

_The kind with the wondering eyes_

_But I said hey what the hell, once in my life_

_I'll take a ride on the wild side_

_You were full of yourself_

_But damn were you cute as well_

_You liked my legs, I liked your moves_

_Anyone could tell not hard to deny that_

_I did it again now I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right I can't believe it_

_And all the mistakes that went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way I could delete them_

_Eh eh eh eh_

_Ahm ahm ahm ahm_

_Second night, in a row,_

_I'm back in trouble, I don't get it_

_Gotta keep it down cause the lobby called_

_But we ignored them, cause it's getting better_

_When it comes to men it's know_

_That I end up choosing wrong_

_Cause I always trip and fall_

_on the same old rock and repeat and go back_

_How blind can a girl be_

_To miss you hide your wedding ring?_

_Lied about everything I'm so naïve_

_And I should have know that_

_I did it again_

_now I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right I can't believe it_

_And all the mistakes that went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way I could delete them_

_Eh eh eh eh_

_Ahm ahm ahm ahm_

_It may seem to you _

_that I am in a place_

_Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

_But I'm sure that this is nothing but_

_a phase_

_Right back at ya, cause I'll survive_

_I did it again now I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right I can't believe them_

_I did it again _

_now I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right I can't believe them_

_And all the mistakes that went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way I could delete them_

_Did it again_

_now I got it all wrong!_

_Eh eh eh eh_

_Ahm ahm ahm ahm_

Everyone except Rachel clapped. I smirked, she's just jealous that I'm much better than her well, she is good but not like me.

"Good Santana and you didn't even dance dirty", Mr. Shue said, I beamed and sat down.

"That was really good San", Finn whispered, I nodded and he smiled wide enough that I could see his adorable dimples. I used to hates those dimples but now I love them. Just like how I love Finn.

**The song was called Did it Again by Shakira**

**~12/21/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
